Moneko (Special Cat)
Moneko '''is a Special Cat that can be unlocked by clearing Empire of Cats Chapter 1. Though in the Nintendo 3DS version Moneko is a Super Rare Cat and can be unlocked via Rare Gacha.Youtube video (Before 3.2.0., she was used to be only unlocked when 10 people input your invitation code.) Cat Evolves into '''Miss MONEKO at level 10. Pros: * Can perform Critical Strike. * Good health and power for her cost. * Cheap price. Cons: * Slow attack speed. * Slow movement speed. * Long recharge time. Strategy/Usage * As Moneko is very slow and has short ranged attacks, she'll be inefficient in most of the stages where her 15% chance of criticals should be needed, but she can be useful in Steel Visage. * Moneko, especially Miss MONEKO, can be a great meatshield at the start, because she has lower cost and a higher tolerance for pain from enemy powerhouses like Le'Boin than Tank Cat/Wall Cat. However, bear in mind that she has much lower production speed than Tank Cat, so using her as a meatshield is a less desirable option. * With appropriate timing and planning, Moneko can be useful in early no-gacha strategies, and can even be used against Super Metal Hippoe. However, she is easily outclassed by any critical hitters obtained through the Rare Cat Capsule, as well as later non-gacha critical hitters such as Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, and Space Cat. In mid-game and later, Moneko becomes useless besides user rank buffing and her very good combos. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $99 * Chapter 2: $148 * Chapter 3: $198 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance * Normal Form: Looks like Violet Beauregarde with cat ears and a tail. Stands on a beer crate with a regular Cat underneath it. Has a shy look. * Evolved Form: Wears a different blouse, and has a bow in her hair. Stands on a small stage with two regular Cats underneath it. Now looks happy instead of shy. Occasionally winks towards the screen while moving. Other Appearances Princess Punt Merc Storia Moneko appears as an unit drop in Merc Storia's collaboration quests. :Description: にゃんこ界のアイドルとしてその名を馳せる少女。新たなファン獲得のため、人間族の侵略に協力する。 もねこファンクラブなるものが存在し、セレスちゃんファンクラブと熾烈な争いを繰り広げている。 :Quotes: - ハングリーであれ。バカであれ。そのが私のモットーにゃ！ Gallery Screenshot_20180817-175951.png|Normal form description (EN) Screenshot_20180817-175953.png|Evolved form description (EN) monekojpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) missmonekojpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) Monekoattack1.gif|Moneko's attack animation Monekoattack2.gif|MISS Moneko's attack animation Cat's Day Illust.png|Cat's Day Illustration 343.png|Moneko in Merc Storia collab. MS-moneko-expressionsheet.png|Expression Sheet (Merc Storia collab) Trivia *This was the first of the only 2 Cat Units needing an Invitation Code to unlock until Ver 3.2.0.(The other one being Bean Cats). *This is the first of the only 3 non-legend rare Cat Units with a unique death animation. (The one being Neneko and the other being Crazed Moneko) *Moneko had many improvements before the game had the current English Version: **Reduced her recharging time from 9999f to her current recharging time value. **Added an ability to do Critical attacks (10% chance), this ability was later buffed to 15%. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/017.html *http://xn--cckza4aydug8bd3l.gamewith.jp/article/show/3041 Units Release Order: '<< Panties Cat | Tricycle Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Single Target Cats